


Bite

by suzukigunichiban



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Knife Play, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukigunichiban/pseuds/suzukigunichiban
Summary: Mox gets a little rough with you one night.





	Bite

You let out a yelp as you were pushed abruptly to the wall, eyes wide as your boyfriend, the love of your life, the sweetest man you had ever met, the man who had been with you through thick and thin and supported you through it all, bit down  _ hard _ on your neck - damn near hard enough to draw blood, if he hadn’t already. 

“M-Mox,  _ jesus.” _ You gasped, putting your hands on the back of his neck. He wasn’t hurting you too terribly yet, but you hoped that your gentle touch would be enough to warn him not to go too crazy. “What’s gotten into you?” 

You whimpered, getting a little  _ scared _ of your lover as he growled at you in response, sounding more animal than man. 

“Just shut  _ up _ for a second, okay?” He grunted, one hand fumbling in his pocket for a moment while his other took both of your wrists in his grip, pinning them above your head. The motion sent his lips to your ear, barely grazing on the skin as the cold press of a  _ blade _ teased at the bit of exposed skin between your shirt and pants. 

Before you could protest, his rough voice quieted a bit, lowered to a bare whisper up against your ear. “Trust me?”

The questioned seemed almost tender, despite the rough way he was handling you, and your heart absolutely melted. You knew it was bare minimum for any couples engaging in this type of stuff to have open, honest communication, but it was still so sweet hearing him take this so seriously, so carefully with you. 

“Always. You know that.” You murmured, wanting nothing more than to turn your cheek to kiss him, but when he was in moods like this - though he had never gotten this intense out of nowhere before - you knew it was better to be still and let him do what he wanted to do. Besides, he  _ did _ kind of have a knife up to your abdomen. 

Mox rewarded your unfaltering trust in him with a gentle, teasing nibble at your earlobe before he brought that knife to the top of your shirt and so,  _ so _ carefully dragged it down, slicing your shirt clean in two. 

You hadn’t even realized you were holding your breath until you looked down and saw that it was perfectly torn, and he hadn’t even grazed at your skin, leaving your breasts bare to him. 

Eyes thick with arousal, you watched as Mox pressed the flat of the blade to your nipples. You couldn’t help but yelp, barely jumping out of instinct at the cold metal to your sensitive flesh. Mox let out another one of his growls, like there was just gravel in his throat, squeezing your still pinned wrists tightly, surely enough to bruise if he hadn’t yet already. 

“Stay  _ still.” _ He ordered, ice blue eyes reminding you now more of the silver of the knife. You nodded briefly, breath coming out of spit-slick lips in short pants, aroused and fearful all at once… but you suspected Mox liked that. 

And your suspicions were confirmed with your own miniature reward of Mox’s little smile, a twist at the corner of his lips that never failed to send shivers down your spine. 

“Good girl.” Mox cooed, almost patronizing in his tone, but you didn’t care. The praise was enough to send you absolutely  _ reeling. _ It was almost embarrassing, how he could play you like a fucking fiddle, but whatever. You didn’t have the time to think about that right now. “Strip the rest of the way, pretty girl. Then get on the bed, spread your legs for me.” 

Your breath caught in your throat, but you did as you were told, fingers trembling in anticipation as you took off the shredded remains of your top, and your thankfully unscathed jeans and panties. You wiggled a little in place as you got comfortable on the bed, a splash of pink teasing at your cheeks as you spread your legs like he wanted, embarrassed at the exposure. 

“Catch.” 

You just barely caught the vibrator that was tossed your way, jaw dropped in your surprise.  _ “Mox! _ How did you find-” 

“Swear to god, I’ll gag you.” Mox threatened, fixating you with a certain  _ look _ that you knew meant business, and you quickly shut your mouth. “You think I don’t know when you’re hiding something from me?” 

You squeezed your eyes shut, humiliated that he had found the  _ one _ thing that you didn’t want him knowing about. He was gone a lot, alright? You needed  _ something. _ Sue you for splurging on something to keep you company while he was away. Besides, it was his fault, anyway, making you almost  _dependent_ on his body when he was here, leaving you suffering while he was gone. 

You’d never  _ dare _ tell him that, though. You didn’t want more punishment. 

“Use it.” Mox ordered, stripping just as naked as you were, eyes fixated on you. Your mouth opened, ready to protest, but you thought better of it, and instead pressed it inside of you with a tiny gasp of pleasure, your hips jerking as you turned it on. 

You cried out against your will, eyes fluttering shut as you took in the pleasure of it. The toy was no substitute for your Mox, of course, but it was still  _ very _ nice. You bit your lip as you opened your eyes, knowing that he was probably going to tell you to open them anyway, and let out another pathetic moan seeing his hand wrapped around his thick cock. 

You’d never seen him touch himself, and likewise, he’d never seen  _ you _ touch yourself. He was too impatient to bother with any of that. He was big on foreplay, yes, but really only foreplay where he got to touch you, and vice versa. Both of you were very needy when it came to touching each other. 

But this…  _ wow. _ It certainly was a sight to behold. His breath was coming through in short pants, little growls and grunts of pleasure every now and then spilling from his pretty lips, chest and cheeks pink, little beads of sweat already teasing at the dips and crevices of his muscles. And his  _ hand, _ god, that big hand wrapped around his cock, pumping up and down… it was almost  _ hypnotic. _ You were positive you could watch this for hours. 

Judging by the look in his eyes, too, he was enjoying watching you just as much as you were enjoying watching him. Before getting into your relationship with Mox, you never considered yourself sexy - not as a slight towards yourself, because you had a lot of other good qualities as well - but you just figured ‘sexy’ wasn’t one of them.

But Mox changed  _ all _ of that. Every move you made, every breath you took, every twist and turn and arch of your body, you felt like you were gorgeous, sexy,  _ powerful. _ He made you feel that way every time he looked at you, and this moment right now was absolutely no exception. 

And it was definitely the encouragement you needed to keep going, to move your wrist and try to find the perfect spot with the toy, whimpering and making damn sure you never once looked away from your Mox. 

“Oh, look at you.  _ Naughty _ girl.” Mox purred, moving his hand a bit faster as he watched you get a bit more vigorous with your movements as well. “You gonna cum on that toy  _ already? _ ” 

You nodded quickly, heart beating like a bass drum in your chest, lips parted and eyes heavy as you fucked yourself on your toy. “C-Can I? Can I cum?” 

You’d never had to ask before, but with this new attitude of his, you figured it’d be for the best. And for that satisfied look in his eyes  _ alone, _ you were thankful that you did. Maybe you’d have to talk with him more about dipping into this type of sex more often. You were relatively new at it, but something gave you the idea that he was not. 

_ “Yes. _ Go on and cum for me around that toy.” Mox commanded, his voice getting raspy and thick with arousal. “And you think about how good my cock feels while you do, you think about how that could  _ never  _ be as good as  _ me.” _

It was almost like Mox was puppeteering your body with the way you came for him the second he told you to. It would never cease to surprise you, how well Mox knew your body, almost better than you did. When it was getting to the point where he could make you cum on command from the other side of the room, it was getting a bit ridiculous. 

But goddamn, you loved it anyway. 

You came down from your orgasm, breathless and blissful, only to see that Mox had came as well, making a mess of his hand and his abdomen. You shivered at the sight, licking your lips and taking in that gorgeous mental image before flicking off the vibrator and taking it out of you. 

“Here, c’mere, baby.” Mox murmured, easily slipping right back into the role you knew him best as - the supporting, loving, helpful, kind boyfriend. “Lemme help you up. We’ll clean up and take a bath, how’s that sound?” 

“Perfect.” You sighed, looking up at him and feeling like if you were a cartoon character, you’d have hearts and sparkles in your eyes. “You’re so good to me.” 

Mox laughed, leaning in and kissing you briefly as he helped you up and to the bathroom. “I tore your shirt off with a knife and almost made you bleed with my teeth. If that’s being good to you, we’re a pretty fucked up couple.” 

You giggled and whacked him playfully on his bicep. “Shut up, it was hot. I  _ do _ wanna talk more about that later. But I mean  _ this, _ you taking care of me like this.” 

Mox lifted an eyebrow as he set you down on the bathroom counter, turning on the bath to fill as he cleaned up his chest, then the mess you made between your legs with a wash cloth he got damp with the bath water. “This oughtta be expected out of every man, you know. I feel like you’re placing me on a pedestal when I’m doing the bare minimum.”

You shook your head, leaning in to give him a deep, sweet, loving kiss, pouring all the appreciation and care in your heart for him into it before murmuring into his lips. “Stop that. You’re a good man, Mister Moxley. Don’t let anyone else tell you differently. Not even yourself.” 

You felt his signature crooked smile pressed up against your lips, succeeding in melting your heart if it wasn’t melting already. “Love you, doll.” 

“I love you more.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this fic, consider slapping that mf follow button on tumbelere dot com, @kingcorbean


End file.
